l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Spider (Tenchuu)
Summary Fluff Description: A hulking brute at 6'3, Spider has dark complexion, with a tangled mess of long hair. His face is tattooed in Tribal style. He speaks Allarian in a heavy accent; most words he fails to fully annonciate. Background: From the broken of Allaria, Spider was born a Bastard; his mother was a farm girl, living on the edge of New Allarian League territory. In a border skirmish, she was captured and brutalized by soldiers from the Empire of Hzaka. The seed of one of the Orc shock troops stuck, but his half-Orc bloodline did nothing to increase his standing. To the Hzaka, he was still a slave, a spoil of war, to do with as they willed. And they did. The child grew up toiling with the lower caste goblins; the human salves, like his mother, did not last more than a year with the harsh conditions. While not the toughest, the Half-Orc learned to give as good as he got. Often, he was picked on by groups of bullies, and while they always dropped him, he took more than one of them down first. As he became an adult, this caused more trouble than he was worth, and the Hzaka sold him to a stable master looking for Talent. His new owner, Varrius, told it to him straight on the long trip from Allaria to Hooks: Former Hzaka Slave: Former Gladitor: Mistrusted: '''Because of his looks, and his odd speech, his is looked upon with fear and suspicious. More than once a drunken fool has tried to put a knife in his back, and at least once, he narrowly escaped with his life. '''Kicker: Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Surges per Day 9 Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses none Attacks Basic Powers N/A Class Features +2 to Fortitude Heroic Slayer Power Strike Slayer Fighter Stances Weapon Talent Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail, scale Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, simple ranged, military melee, military ranged Racial Features Furious Assault Half-Orc Resilience Swift Charge Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-Light Languages: Common, Giant Skills & Languages Languages Common, Giant Feats Master at Arms 1 Regional Benefits None. Instead, I picked general background: Half-Orc: Orc Birth +2 to athletics Equipment Coins: 5gp Encumbrance: 72 lbs Normal Load: 190 lbs Max Carry: 380 lbs Max Push/Pull: 950 lbs Wishlist By Level: L2: Badge of the Berserker L3: L4: L6: L9: L10: L12: By Slot: Armor: L3 Bestial Hide, L7 Marauder’s Hide Weapon: L3 Vanguard Longsword, L4 Master's Blade Neck: L2 Badge of the Berserker Hands: L4 Gauntlets of Blood, L10 Strikebacks Feet: L2 Boots of Adept Charging Arms: L2 Bracers of Mighty Striking Head: L6 Horned Helm, L12 Charger's Headdress Tattoo: L9 Backlash Tattoo, L10 Eager Hero's Tattoo Waist: L10 Diamond Cincture Wonderous: L3 Battle Standard of Healing Tracking Treasure Magic Items: *N/A Wealth: + 100 gp starting gold - 95 gp starting equipment (Hide Armor, Longsword, Halberd, Throwing Hammer, Adv Kit) ----------------------- 5 gp XP Links to XP awards: Changes Submitted for L1 Approval Judge Comments Level 1 Status Awaiting Level 1 Approval Category:L4W:Requesting Approval